catherinefandomcom-20200223-history
Cocktail Connoisseur
This achievement is unlocked on Day 8, but requires an action every day except Day 1. On the days you are at the Stray Sheep, you will have the ability to choose from four drinks to have at your booth seat. Once you finish one (three sips), you will get a piece of trivia on that drink, and will be able to order another from Erica Anderson. Each day (2-8), make sure to drink the Cocktail at least 3 times and read the trivia. On Day 8, you will unlock the achievement. It is possible to get one tip from each drink each day, so you can unlock all four drinking-related achievements (Sake Sensei, Whisky Wiseman, Cocktail Connoisseur, and Beer Baron) in one playthrough. Trivia Day 2 The name "Rum & Cola" is actually a nickname. But do you know the real name of this drink? It is called the "Cuba* Libre". The rum called for in this drink represents Cuba. This is a cocktail which mixed the national specialties of Cuba and the United States, as a celebration of Cuba's independence. "Cuba* Libre" means "Free Cuba" It tastes differently when you know the history. * Cuba in Cuba Libre is pronounced "koo-ba", as opposed to Cuba which is pronounced "kew-ba". Day 3 There are a lot of cocktails with the name "fizz" in them, but do you know where this came from? "Fizz"-type cocktails are a distilled drink plus lemon plus sugar and soda water. "Fizz" refers to the sound the soda makes. They're all sweet, so even lightweights can wash them down like juice. Day 4 Did you know the United States outlawed alcohol between 1920 and 1933? It is said this very prohibition paved a way for the "cocktail culture" to bloom. Alcohol made in secret tended to taste terrible, so people began mixing it with anything and everything to make it more enjoyable. These are the roots of the modern cocktail. The more you stomp on a weed, the more it thrives... My, that's deep. Day 5 It's said that chugging alcohol isn't good for you, but sometimes it's necessary. The cocktail "Nikolaschka" is an example of this. It uses cognac, lemon, coffee and sugar, but... First, you put the lemon, coffee, and sugar in your mouth, then you take a big swig of the cognac! Of course, you can't even talk until you drink it all. It's necessary to chug it. But cognac contains 40% alcohol, so those with low tolerances should not attempt this. Day 6 One style of cocktail that requires the most experience and technique to create is the "pousse-cafe." Normally, cocktails are stirred thoroughly, but this is a cocktail you cannot mix. The bartender creates a beautiful rainbow inside the glass by carefully layering differently coloured liquers according to their densities. But, what's the best way to drink this? Mixing it will ruin the effect, and if you don't mix it, it stays separated. Perhaps the agony of indecision is part of the pousse-cafe's appeal. Day 7 Liquor is usually consumed for the purposes of getting drunk, but some cocktails exist for the opposite reason. One such cocktail is the Prairie Oyster, made to fix hangovers. The recipe is Worcestershire sauce, tomato juice, vinegar, pepper and a raw egg. It's meant to be swallowed in a single gulp, so that the yolk remains unbroken. Who thought this up in the first place!? Day 8 This piece of trivia only appears if you have drunk the cocktail fully every day. The term "cocktail" is exactly what it sounds like: a cock's tail. Why is it called that? No clear etymology exists for the word, but here's a famous story: A long time ago, an English sailor asked a young Mexican boy stirring alcohol in a glass what the name of the liquor was... The boy thought he was asking about the name of the stirring stick so he answered, "cola de gallo"; a cock's tail feather. And this is said to have spread the name of mixed drinks in general. Isn't that interesting? But who knows what's true? Category:Achievements